


Meet Me

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's turning 21 soon and Slade invites him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



The invitation was signed SJW, and Dick peered at it a number of times, trying to analyze the man just on that tiny sample of handwriting. The date, time, and place had been printed neatly in one of the more Gothic scripts, and just happened to fall the day after Dick's 21st birthday.

He really ought to have put the card to the side, put it out of his mind, and gone on. One simply did not entertain the notion of meeting a man, pardoned or not, that had killed as many as Deathstroke the Terminator had.

He had signed it though. With his monogram, certainly, but it was not an invitation from the mercenary. It came from the man.

Dick cheerfully told Alfred he'd be home on his birthday, but there was business the next day for him in New York.

`~`~`~`~`

Two things hit Dick the minute he walked into the hotel bar. One was that it was very upper class, fitting all of the profile they had built on Slade so far. The other was that his libido had not, in any way, stopped fantasizing over the man. Seeing him in charcoal-gray, tailored slacks by Armani, and that form-fitting turtleneck was going to be fodder for many a dream.

"Glad you made it, Kid."

Yeah, the voice totally just threw fuel on all those fires, and Dick had to use every trick in the book to keep himself from sliding into a far more seductive tone and body language than was safe.

"I figured I could let you buy me a drink instead of burning up my trust fund," Dick quipped at him.

Slade's eye wandered up and down the tight fitting jeans, the slightly open shirt, and the form that filled out both with that slow, casual way of his. He then smirked. "Sit down, and I just might buy you more than one. Daddy Warbucks didn't cough up a party?"

Dick grimaced. "Had a night in planned, but we had unexpected guests in the city." He tipped his head just enough that Slade could see the make up around one eye.

"For what it's worth, I was in a fight on my 21st too."

Dick let that settle in as Slade ordered two drinks for them, and knew for Slade that there had been guns and orders and enemies to spare. He tried not to shudder, and just settled in to enjoy the man's good side for a change.

"Never got to do this for Grant," Slade told him casually. "Can't for Joe now either." That helped Dick put this meeting in far more perspective, dousing his libido with ice cold water. Slade raised his glass after they were delivered, and a very sober Dick matched him. "Salut." 

"Salut," Dick echoed, before taking a drink in toast with the man that had been enemy, friend, and mentor to him, with the future still unwritten as to how they would end.


End file.
